Kuro
Kuro is the Brand new official RP character of Ultra Kuzon. He is a young Saiyan who thrives and loves to fight and accomplish and reach his goals. He is also on the good side and on the Lookout Crew, where he currently resides. He is also the Original Super Saiyan. 'Biography' Kuro was born 73 years ago from 2 Saiyan parents, who they lived on Planet Saiyan. Kuro's father died when he was a month old, so he never really met his father, so his mother had to train him and stuff. When Kuro was 8 though, he was training with his mother at full power, but suddenly lost control, and started going out of control. His hair flashed gold and he grew into a giant golden ape, where he then lost ful control and destroyed everything. No matter how many tried to stop him, they all failed and he soon self destructed, blowing up Planet Saiyan. After that, he went to Other World, where he stayed and training alone for 65 years. It was after 65 years, that was the time Kuzon died, and went. Then Kuzon seen Kuro and seen he was the Original Super Saiyan, so he made a deal with King Yemma to exchange Kuro's life back and keep Kuzon in the Other World (even though Kuzon could've came back easily, he thought it was time for a new start), so King Yemma sent Kuro back to the living realm to the Lookout, and Kuzon just stayed in Other World. 'Joining the Lookout Crew' When Kuzon died from Heart Disease, when Kuzon went to Other World, he still wanted to have someone to suceed him, so he exchanged Kuzon, for Kuro. He then sent Kuro back to the living world and Kuzon stayed in Other World. Kuro then appeared struggling to climb onto the Lookout out of nowhere, Zan and Terrek helped him up. Kuro get fitted in, looking over and examining the Lookout. Zan then said he needed to fight a member of the Crew to officially be in it. Kuro showed his power by going Super Saiyan. Not long later, he went up to Zan and asked who he wanted him to fight. Topazo came up at that same time, and Zan said he needed to fight Topazo in a little battle. So he did. Little Kuro and Topazo did some hits, both equal, then made a blast clash, where Kuro used the Kamehameha that he later said learned from Kuzon in Other World. They kept going at it and finnaly Topazo won the blast clash but knocked Kuro into a tree where he started crying saying he gave him "boo boos". Topazo helped him up and said that he would offer to train him. Kuro cheered up and said yes. So they went off to train. His first lesson was learning the Masenko. Topazo tried it and Kuro tried it, he did perfect on his first try. Topazo told him good job and ruffled his hair, and Kuro then let out, saying he reminds him of the father he never had, so he then told him the entire story (explained in the "About" section above ^). 'Fighting Super Cell' A few days later, on the Lookout, everyone sensed a wierd power. A huge blast soon hit the Lookout but everyone dodged it. Soon, a Cell like creature came from nowhere, and soon revealed himself, as Super Cell! (Read more here). After he did some explaining, Kuro then got super mad and went Super Saiyan and attacked him. Super Cell knocked him out with one hit. Super Cell then used a Solar Flare on everyone and used Instant Transmission to dissppear... After that, Topazo, Kuro, Lux, and Zan Jr all flew after him. They soon see a huge explosion. They go down into the destroyed city, and soon see a shadow...it is revealed as Super Cell! After some talking, Zan Jr and Lux fought him head on. After a long battle, Super Cell decided to transform into his Super Ultimate form! He then was equal with Zan jr and Lux. Kuro fought him some but was beat hard, so Topazo, Zan jr, and Lux made him go home or he'd die. Kuro didnt want to at first, but Zan jr approched him about to beat him. Kuro then cried and flew home sad. After another long fight, Super Cell decided to take the battle elsewhere, so he flew off to a huge abandon field. There Zan jr and Lux met back up with him and fought again. After some time, Super Cell went through another transformation, not much a new form, but a grown one. He grew the size of a skyscraper! He then fought Zan jr head on as Lux recovered from their early fight. Zan Jr started going out of control soon, and took down Super Cell for a bit, but they were still about equal. Soon, Truth, Vegitax showed up. Super Cell was severely beating everyone to death, even Zan jr dropped out. Kuro soon shown up to see what was happening. Super Cell soon was sick of waiting, so he decided to transform again to his Super Perfect Ultimate form! He did and got much stronger. He then started forming a Spirit Bomb, to finish everyone off. As he did, Truth started forming a Spirit Bomb, and with the energy of Kuro, Vegitax, Lux and everyone elses together, he finished it. Super Cell finished his and then there was a Bomb Clash. With Truths bomb having all the power or the Lookout Crew, it easily over powered Super Cells', which it then lead to destroy Super Cell, once and for all. After he was defeated, the Lookout Crew left the battlefield tired and happy, back to the Lookout, to rest their heads and eat some waffles. 'A New Start' Weeks after Super Cell's defeat, the crew was living normal life on the Lookout. Mars' died not long after, and everyone mourned. Kuro done regular things, trained, while Zan Jr and the others did the same. After a week, Kuro and Zan Jr decided to have a spar. They did, and they fought a little fight. Kuro struggled against Zan Jr's power but they seemed equal. Soon Kuro went Super Saiyan, and they had a little little fight. Soon after some insults from his opponent, he went full power, to Ascended Super Saiyan. Zan Jr thought in his mind that all Kuro did was rely on transformations. So after he calmed Kuro down (which was hard), he decided he would be his trainer to teach Kuro to be a good fighter. So Zan Jr told Kuro to follow him, and he flew off the Lookout to the Earth ground. He walked into a village called Desaku Village, while Kuro slowly followed him confused. Zan Jr was about to train, but Kuro soon said...he was hungry! Zan Jr, tipped, decided to bring Kuro to the noodle shop. Kuro happily and fastly ran for the shop and went inside. Zan Jr got him a bowl, and Kuro fastly ate it. After almost 50 bowls, Kuro kept eating. After Zan Jr threw out that he was eating away all the food for the village, Kuro went ahead and lifted his hand, and shot a purple blast at his noodles, make them copy, or duplicate. He then kept eating, Zan Jr suprised. 'Appearence' Kuro has the appearence of most Saiyans, he has a small brown tail and a body which is not very muscular but can pack a punch and take a few. He normally wears a light Green Gi with orange wristbands and waiststrap. His eyes are sharp and ready for a good fight, always ready. 'Transformations' Kuro has many transformations and more are being added as he acheives them in working order. More to be added over time. *'Super Saiyan' - As a Super Saiyan, Kuro's hair sticks up and turns a lightish dark like usual. He is very cocky in this form but not at his full potential. *'Ascended Super Saiyan '- He reached this during the fight with Super Cell. He achieved it in anger, but it had no effect at all to Cell. *'Great Ape' - He acheives this rarely, usually only in very bad emergencies or accidents. Deadly though. *'Sapphire Super Saiyan' - He invented the Sapphire Super Saiyan. It is used often and is about as powerful as Supreme Super Saiyan. To be added. 'Attacks and Techniques' *'Ki Blast '- The Most simplest form of energy wave. *'Ki Barrage '- A Mix of rapid Ki blasts in one attack. *'Kamehameha '- A technique made by Master Roshi and taught to him by Kuzon. A beam of energy. *'Super Sapphire Crystals '- A move he uses in his Sapphire Super Saiyan form. It freezes the opponent in crystals. *'Sapphire Swirl' - He gathers all blue energy around him into a super strong blast. The Sapphire State is needed. *'Duplicate '- He can make copies of any object with a blast. *Many more. 'Gallery' ' KuroInjured.png|Kuro Injured in a Fight SSJGoku2.jpg|Sapphire Super Saiyan Kuro Blah.jpg|Sapphire Super Saiyan 2 Kuro Kuro.jpeg|Kuro about to go Sapphire Super Saiyan ' 'Trivia' *Kuro is technically 73 all over since he was in Other World for 65 years, but in the real living world for 8. So people technically count him as 8, as he didnt grow in all that time in Other World either, since you don't age in Other World, and Kuro died in the living world when he was 8, until he returned, he was still 8.